


Blue Knights

by VampirePaladin



Category: Batman (1966)
Genre: Blackmail, Case Fic, Family, Gen, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Gordon wants to tell Barbara the truth, but is interrupted by a call from headquarters.





	Blue Knights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tunglo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunglo/gifts).



In the home of Commissioner Gordon there were two exemplary members of the Gotham Police Department. One was none other than the Commissioner himself. The other at his side was his faithful confidant, Chief O’Hara. The two men, who represent the very finest in the tradition of policing, wait for that brilliant, beauty Barbara Gordon, daughter of the very same Commissioner Gordon.

“James, I’m not so sure about this,” said Chief Clancy O’Hara.

Commissioner James Gordon placed his hand on top of O’Hara’s as they sat together on the pleasantly patterned living room couch. “I… feel the same, Clancy. Barbara is a modern 60s girl, but telling her something like this scares me. I’m just so tired of keeping secrets from her. We’ve always shared everything since her mother died and having to keep this from her on top of keeping it a secret from Batman, but she’s smart and she’d find out eventually. At least this way we can be the ones to tell her.”

“Aye,” O’Hara said as he turned his hand over and squeezed Gordon’s.

What is this? Commissioner Gordon had a secret that he’s been keeping from Barbara! What could such a secret that be? Could it be as great as the secret that Barbara was keeping from her father? It appears that we won’t have long to wait because at this very moment Barbara was opening the front door of her father’s home.

“Daddy, hi, I’m sorry that I’m late. Chief O’Hara, it’s a pleasure to see you as well,” Barbara said with a pleasant smile as she removed her jacket and hat, hanging them on hooks before moving to sit in a chair upholstered to match the couch.

“It’s always nice to see you, Barbara,” O’Hara said. He couldn’t hide his nervousness as his accent grew thicker with every word.

“Barbara,” Gordon said, leaning forward in the chair. His hand was subtly pulled from O’Hara’s as he rested both hands on his knees. “You know that I loved your mother very much, God rest her soul. In fact, she’s the only woman that I’ve ever loved.”

“I already know this,” Barbara said with the smile of a daughter humoring something that her father had told her very frequently.

“Yes, but what you don’t know is that I’ve-“

The Commissioner’s confession was then interrupted by the incessant ringing of the phone. What could have happened that would interrupt what was assuredly to be an important conversation between father and daughter?

With a sigh, Commissioner Gordon rose from the couch to answer the phone. “Commissioner Gordon, speaking,” he said as he put the phone to his ear.

“I’m sorry to bother you on your day off, Commissioner, but there has been a string of crimes occurring across the city. They are of a… colorful nature. We’ve tried to contact Chief O’Hara but he’s not answering his phone,” said Sergeant Hillard.

“I understand. The Chief came over to join myself and Barbara for lunch. The two of us will be right over,” Gordon said before hanging up the phone. He turned back to his daughter and said, “I’m sorry Barbara, we’ll have to continue this some other time.”

“Are we needed at police headquarters?” O’Hara asked.

“Yes, it’s something that can’t wait, Clancy.”

Was that a look of relief on the face of Chief O’Hara as the two men left together, each taking a separate car to police headquarters?

“Hmm,” Barbara said, “Crimes of a colorful nature. This sounds like something that Batgirl should look into.”

 

At the Gotham Police Headquarters…

“We have riddles left at the Gotham Museum, wind-up penguins left at the rare birds’ exhibit of the Gotham Aviary, and claw marks left on the windows of one of Gotham’s finest jewelry retailers,” said an officer to the Commissioner and the Chief.

“The Riddler, Penguin, and Catwoman, all striking on the same day,” said Commissioner Gordon.

“All we need is the Joker and we’ll have four of a kind,” said Chief O’Hara.

“No, the Joker is currently serving out his latest prison sentence. We don’t need to worry about him,” said Gordon. He and the Chief looked at each other and then to the red phone under glass. Without needing to communicate, the two were of one mind. Commissioner Gordon crossed the floor of his office, pulled the glass off the phone and picked it up.

“Hello, may I help you?” came that familiar, mysterious voice that belonged to neither Batman nor Robin.

“This is Commissioner Gordon, it looks we have crimes in progress being committed by the Penguin, Riddler, and Catwoman, we need to talk to Batman and Robin right away.”

“I’m so sorry, Commissioner, but Batman and Robin are not currently in Gotham.”

“Well then, where are they?”

“I’m afraid that is a secret that I cannot reveal, not even to the brave men of the Gotham Police.” For the secret that Alfred was keeping was that Bruce Wayne’s old friend Britt Reid had been taken hostage by none other than the dastardly Green Hornet and his accomplice. The only hope he had of finding his old friend was to help the vile Green Hornet take down another criminal that had double crossed him.

“Thank you,” the Commissioner said as he hung up. “We’re on our own. Batman and Robin aren’t here to help us with this one.”

“There’s always Batgirl,” O’Hara reminded Gordon.

“I’m reluctant to get a woman involved, even one as exceptional as Batgirl, against three of Gotham’s worst criminals. Besides, even if we wanted to, we have no way of contacting her.”

“True, true,” O’Hara nodded.

 

Meanwhile…

The daring dame, Batgirl was riding the streets of Gotham on her Batgirlcycle. She rode it to Cat’s Meow Jewelers, one of the finest jewelers in all of Gotham. Batgirl smiled as a child called out to her and waved before moving closer to the storefront.

She crouched down low and looked at the claw marks that had been left behind on the store front. Batgirl brought her gloved hand up to compare them to her own hand. The claws were too wide apart to have been made by Catwoman’s feminine hands. They also didn’t have the same depth or angling of what claws designed to mimic a cat’s would have.

“These weren’t made by Catwoman,” Batgirl said softly as her brain worked through what she was seeing. “She wouldn’t be that clumsy with anything involving cats. No, these were made by somebody that wants to frame Catwoman for this particular crime.”

Batgirl stood up again, stretching out before returning to her Batgirlcycle. She had a hunch, but she’d have to check the other two crime scenes before she was sure of it.

 

Back at the Gotham Police Headquarters…

“No, look,” O’Hara said as he held up the mechanical penguin that had been collected from the Gotham Aviary. “This paint job looks mighty bad. Would a lover of birds like the Penguin do such a poor job on something involving birds? His entire criminal persona is based around birds.”

Gordon nodded as he went over the evidence with O’Hara. There were regular detectives working on the case as well, but with three criminals showing their faces and no sign of the dynamic duo, the two men had agreed that these cases deserved their attention as well.

“I think you have something there. These weren’t left by the Penguin at all, but somebody attempting to frame the Penguin,” said Gordon. He could have kissed O’Hara right there if it weren’t for the sound of the door to his office opening.

“Am I interrupting anything?” said a feminine voice with a Brooklyn accent.

“Oh, nothing, Dr. Quinzel, thank you for coming on such short notice, but with Batman and Robin away you are our only expert that has worked with most of the criminals that continue to trouble Gotham,” Gordon said.

Dr. Quinzel wore a doctor’s coat over her red blouse and black skirt. She stepped closer to the two men, giving the evidence a quick look over. “While the Chief’s conclusion was an interesting one, it was flawed. You based your conclusion on old information. Over the course of the Penguin’s last stay in prison his hand-eye coordination degraded. Compared to what I have seen, those are masterpieces.”

“And what about the claw marks? They are too big to have been made by Catwoman,” said Commissioner Gordon.

“She had been talking about getting a new style of clawed gloves when she got out of prison, that must be what you are seeing.”

“Ah, I see, it’s lucky that we have you around to set the record straight, Dr. Quinzel,” said Chief O’Hara with a smile.

“Yes, well, I am an expert at it, the criminal mind is a fascinating subject. In fact, the minds of the police that pursue them are almost as fascinating. So many police officers develop psychosis from dealing with the criminal element for so long. I wonder what kind of psychological diseases the two of you could be suffering from,” Harleen said before laughing. “I’m just joking. I’m sure the two of you wouldn’t be the chief and the commissioner if you were suffering from any sort of mental defect.”

“Do you think you can make anything out of this riddle, then?” asked O’Hara.

“What type of flour wins the race?” Gordon read off of the sheet of paper.

“That’s simple: bread flour. Bread flour has the strongest gluten strands, glutes,” Dr. Quinzel said.

“Wait, there’s an abandoned bread warehouse on the outskirts of town,” said O’Hara as he pointed out the location on the map of Gotham.

“You’re right,” said Gordon, “that must be where the Riddler is hiding out. It’s lucky for us that he’s forced to reveal so much through his riddles.”

“I’ll be returning to my work,” said Dr. Quinzel. “Mister J is such an interesting patient.” She walked out of the door then, leaving the two men alone.

“It’s just like you though, Jim,” said O’Hara.

“Yes, she barely glanced at any of the evidence but had an answer for everything,” said Gordon.

“So, what do we do now?” asked O’Hara.

“We go to the abandoned bread warehouse. It’s our only clue. If Dr. Quinzel is setting a trap then we can’t in good conscious send any of our officers in to face it.”

“Aye.”

 

Meanwhile…

Batgirl parked her Batgirlcycle outside of the abandoned bread warehouse. On silent feet she circle the building. Eventually she climbed onto a garbage dumpster and from there she ascended up a fire escape until she got to a decorative ledge that ran the length of the building. With grace that would make Catwoman jealous, Batgirl climbed onto the ledge and began to carefully move along it until she got to an open window. From her vantage point she could see and hear everything that was happening inside.

“Hahahaha,” laughed Dr. Quinzel from inside. She was surrounded by stolen goods that had been chosen specifically to mimic the modus operandi of people that had once been her patients. “Work faster, Jester and Gelatin, our special guests will be here soon. Oh, what luck it was that one of my patients had seen the Commissioner and the Chief committing a crime. If I hadn’t known they were so mentally ill I wouldn’t have been able to have my men plant bugs in their homes to get evidence.” Harleen was bouncing in her red and black outfit as she spoke to the two goons that were rearranging everything

Batgirl’s mind reeled with the revelation. Her father and the Chief had committed some crime and Dr. Quinzel, the mastermind behind this crime, had evidence of it. What type of crime could the two men be guilty of?

“Everybody, freeze,” came the commanding voice of Commissioner Gordon.

“This is the Gotham Police Department, you’re under arrest,” added O’Hara.

Harleen laughed, “I was wondering how long it would take the two of you to get me. I’m not under arrest. In fact, you will go back, say that you found Riddler, but without Batman and Robin to help you he got away with everything. It’s just so sad,” Harleen wiped a mock tear away as she spoke.

“And why would we do a thing like that?” asked O’Hara.

“Because I have photos of the two of you being together like a husband and wife. That’s illegal, tsch tsch, naughty boys. I’ve sent my third henchmen to the Gotham Gazette. If I get arrested then he hands the scoop of the year over to Vicki Vale: Gotham’s Finest Guilty of Sodomy. Doesn’t that have a nice ring to it?” Harleen mocked.

“Your plan has one flaw in it,” said Commissioner Gordon.

“Oh, and what’s that?” Harleen asked in a mocking voice.

“That you’d think we’d ever put ourselves over the people of Gotham,” said O’Hara.

What followed wasn’t as dramatic as the fist fights that the Caped Crusaders got involved with, but it was effective and soon Harleen and her two men were in cuffs. As the two officers of the law stepped out of sight of the three to wait for the rest of the police to show up, no one noticed that the secretive watched had vanished.

“Clancy, I just wanted to say that whatever happens next, it’s been an honor to serve with you, both as a friend, and as the man I love,” Gordon said.

“Jim, yeah, it’s been a pleasure and an honor.”

Their hands found each other, a more daring display of intimacy than they normally attempted in public, but it lasted for only a single comforting moment as the sound of sirens approached.

 

At the Gotham Gazette…

What’s this? Batgirl, on her Batgirlcycle was easily able to beat Harleen’s final goon to the prestigious news outlet. With a smirk at the criminal’s surprise, Batgirl ducked under his wild punch before landing a solid kick on his backside, making the criminal crash into a wall and knock himself out.

“Now, let’s see what type of evidence you have,” Batgirl said as she took the briefcase that he’d been carrying. With her Batgirl lockpick she was easily able to get it open. She frowned as she looked through the photos of her father with Chief O’Hara. She wasn’t sure if she thought that these were better or worse than what she feared the evidence might be.

Wracked with internal dilemma, Batgirl sat there. These pictures were clear evidence of a crime, a crime that her father had committed, but at the same time it did no harm to the good men and women of Gotham. Batgirl knew what choice Batman would make, any crime was the same to him and he would instantly turn these over to the proper authorities and have her father and Chief O’Hara in the same prison he’d sent all of his other captures to.

Batgirl wasn’t Batman.

She dropped the photos into a metal garbage can. Batgirl pulled out her box of Batgirlmatches from her belt, she took one from the box, and struck it against the side, then dropped it into the trash can with the photos. Batgirl stood there and watched as the evidence went up in smoke.

She felt angry, hurt by her father, but at the same time, she loved him. She also knew that Chief O’Hara was just as good of a man as her father was. Maybe, with time, she’ come to accept what she’d just learnt, be happy that he’d found love again after her mother died. 

Right now, though? She had heard about a string of robberies at various gardens housing rare plant specimens. Bringing in the scum of Gotham would be a good way to let off some emotions.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. I'm not actually much of a M/M fan myself, but as someone else with a lot of rarepairs and a love of the show, your Batman (66) prompts really called out to me. I hope you enjoy this as my small attempt at Gordon/O'Hara.


End file.
